Down
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Just because there was a miss America it shouldn't mean anything. His accusation of her liking awesomeness got him a lifted eyebrow. His next accusation of her liking one of his female states got him a black eye.


**Down**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: PrUK

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), and forgive my lack of language diversity (I can only speak American English -_-;;;;), fem!UK

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: this is a song fic to Jay Sean's Down :D I love that song now to the point that I'm addicted. The dance is cute as well xD I'm letting England be a girl here, just because :3

By the way, fem!UK's name is Victoria, as always :3

The words in _italic and underline_ are the song lyric, and the words just in _italic_ are past events (flashbacks), and beware, they are not in chronological order. However, the flashback scene should give a hint as to when it actually happened

**You'll Be My Only**

_You oughta known, tonight is the night to let it go_

Victoria sat on a stool, holding onto her champagne glass as she watched her fellow nations on the dance floor, dancing the night away. Some of the more stoic, quiet, and creepy ones stayed at the bar area, simply watching like her, but most of the nations were dancing away.

She lifted her glass up to her lips and took a slow, small sip, letting the liquid stay in her mouth long enough to really savor the taste. She sighed in appreciation, and placed the glass down on the counter.

It was an annual worldwide gathering, this time held in Austria. Roderich had prepared a full orchestra to play various classical pieces to accompany the ballroom dance, and Francis had offered to get his cooks to prepare the meal for the night. Everyone was asked to dress in black tie attire or they would be denied entry.

Victoria had thought of not going, but her brothers insisted, or else they were going to dump all of her tea leaves collection into the Boston river. That was how she found herself sitting in the majestic ballroom, dressed in a simple sleeveless black dress that reached her knees.

"Hello lady," a voice spoke as someone sat on the stool right beside her.

"You sound like a creep," Victoria said, but a small smile grew on her face. "How has your night been?"

"Okay," Gilbert said as he stood upright. "Not as awesome as I am, but quite alright. What about yours?"

"I guess I can say it's okay," Victoria said with a shrug. "I'm not looking forward to anything else. Except maybe the desserts."

"Your chocolate obsession is starting to scare me," Gilbert commented with a lifted brow. "But at least it doesn't show."

"Do you want me to hit you?" Victoria asked with a huff. "And why are you here?"

"The same reason why you are here."

"Liar."

"Then why are you here?"

Victoria snorted, then smiled wider. "Jerk."

"Yours," Gilbert said with a wink. "Come."

Victoria didn't protest as she was dragged to the dance floor by one of the possibly most annoying nation (who wasn't even a nation anymore, but oh well).

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control_

"Oh come on, you can do better than that," Gilbert said as he chuckled, tugging at Victoria's hand. "Don't tell me you don't even know how to dance."

"Do you really, really want me to hit you?" Victoria asked, but before Gilbert could say anything, she had lifted her other hand and hit Gilbert upside the head with it. "It's not my fault that I haven't danced in a long time, alright?"

"Still, it's something that you can re-learn easily," Gilbert insisted. "I don't dance too."

"And your point is?" Victoria demanded.

"Just let go," Gilbert whispered softly into her ears. "Show me your best."

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me_

"This is inappropriate," Victoria said with a frown, pushing away from the silver-haired ex-nation. "I'd rather have dinner once again than—"

"I'm not doing anything inappropriate," Gilbert protested, looking scandalized. "What is wrong with flirting?"

"A lot of things are wrong with flirting," Victoria retorted, her frown deepening. "If you flirt with just anyone—"

"Oh, come on already," Gilbert said exasperatedly. He tugged at Victoria's hand again, bringing her closer to him and hugging her in place. "No harm done, right?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away this time.

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway_

As the night went on, Victoria became more and more aware of the staring eyes. The other nations were staring at them blatantly, even the ones dancing right next to them were staring at them shamelessly. Victoria was getting unnerved by it, and Gilbert seemed to notice.

"Hey, chill," he spoke, ruffling Victoria's hair. "Let's go then. I'll show you somewhere we can enjoy ourselves."

"No, it's alright," Victoria said, tugging her hand free from Gilbert's grasp. "I'll just get something to eat. You should stay."

"What's the point?" Gilbert asked. "You—"

"I'll be fine."

With that, Victoria stormed off towards the fruit stand, leaving Gilbert to stand by himself on the dance floor.

_So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away_

_Victoria stared at the paper in front of her, squinting her eyes to read all the fine print on it. After she was done, she signed the paper and sighed, leaning back on her office hair and massaging her eyes._

"_Exactly why I hate terms and conditions," Victoria grumbled. "Why do they have to be written in fine print?"_

"_Because there are too many of them to list with normal font, and because they want people to be too lazy to read it so they can trick them?"_

"_Shut up Gil."_

"_Weren't you the one who asked?"_

"_That was a rhetorical question!" Victoria protested, sitting up to glare at Gilbert who was grinning at her, using one of her documents as a pad to collect his nail clips. "You have to print it out again, you know that right?"_

"_Sure," Gilbert said, his grin not faltering. "So when are you finished?"_

"_At this rate I'm going, I'll say tomorrow morning," Victoria said sulkily. "Now go and bother someone else while I try to get some work done."_

"_No way," Gilbert said quickly as he finished clipping his nails and dumped the nail clips into the rubbish bin, as Victoria had said it. "We've planned to hang out in a bar tonight."_

"_And when did I agree to that?"_

"_You will soon. Now let's go!"_

"_Gilbert!"_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape_

"_Ugh, this is so boring," Victoria groaned as she nearly banged her head on the seat in front of her. "Remind me why we are here in the first place."_

"_You're trying to humor that brat and come watch one of his games?" Gilbert supplied. "You know that he has a game for everything, right? From football, soccer, down to golf?"_

_Victoria groaned again as she heard the referee call 'strike two' as the batter missed the pitch yet again. It was the seventh inning, and both teams hadn't scored anything yet._

_To Alfred's credit, his team's pitcher struck out every batter of the other team for a couple of innings._

"_Well, why don't we leave now?" Gilbert suggested. "He knows you're here. He doesn't need to know you weren't here the entire time."_

"_But it's the seventh inning already!" Victoria protested._

"_The start of the seventh inning, baby, not the end. There's a difference," Gilbert said with a wide grin. "Plus, I bet they're not going to finish soon."_

"_Oh fine..."_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only_

"_Does Gilbert like Elizaveta?"_

"_I don't know, but it sure seems like it. They're pretty close together."_

"_I heard he used to go after her like crazy."_

"_Well, he is a bit crazy."_

_Victoria walked past the gossiping Asian girls stiffly, the heels of her shoes clicking as she did. When she reached the conference room, she sat down next to Gilbert._

"_Guess who's the star of the gossiping girls today," she said as she set her briefcase down and began taking out her notes and a pen._

"_Do I get three tries?" Gilbert asked with a grin. "What did they say?"_

"_You're crazy," Victoria deadpanned._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah. They also said that you used to go after Elizaveta like the crazy person you are."_

"_Somehow I think me being crazy wasn't the main thing they talked about."_

"_But it is the main thing I talk about."_

_Gilbert huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Jealous much?"_

"_You wish."_

_Gilbert's grin came back to life. "Well, no need to worry, baby. You're my only."_

"_Only what?" Victoria asked pointedly. "Only female drinking buddy? Thanks."_

"_Meh," Gilbert said, slinging an arm over Victoria's shoulder. "My one and only sarcastic girlfriend."_

"_Which means you have one for each category."_

"_And cynical too."_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down_

_Victoria growled to herself and increased her pace, walking down the corridor to reach her room. She was pissed off at Alfred for bringing up a song by one of her singers._

_Really, just because he mentioned a miss America it didn't mean anything._

_His accusations of her secretly liking awesomeness got him a raised eyebrow. The next accusation of her secretly liking one of his female states got him a black eye._

_She was about to bang the door open, but stopped when she heard music coming from the inside. It was the very same song that started the whole problem in the first place. It was Jay Sean's Down._

"—_overfreeze; I got that girl from overseas; now she my Lady England; can I be her soldier please?"_

_Victoria blushed prettily when she heard that, and slowly opened the door, only to see Gilbert singing and dancing in the middle of her room. He appeared to be unfazed even when he noticed that she was there. He even turned to her and smirked while winking at her._

"_I'm fighting for this girl, on a battlefield of love; don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above," Gilbert sang, walking closer and closer towards Victoria. "Don't you ever leave the side of me."_

"_Indefinitely, not probably," Victoria continued, a small smile on her face. "You're weird."_

"_You secretly like that song."_

"_Whatever."_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry_

Victoria stood on the balcony, looking up at the full moon in the sky. She was remembering the things that had happened to them from the first time they started dating (which went way longer back than the others had guessed, really), and she was thankful she had him.

Of course, there would be times when she wanted nothing more than force him down on the floor and either decapitate him or castrate him, but when he was being thoughtful, he could be a nice man.

"Hey," Gilbert called as he walked up to her, carrying two glasses of champagne, which Victoria took gratefully. "Done mulling now?"

"I was just remembering," Victoria said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip from her champagne glass. "You're exaggerating things."

"Well, you were the one who made a scene by leaving me there," Gilbert pointed out. "So, what conclusion have you reached?"

"I'm not telling you," Victoria said. "I'll never live it down."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Victoria was thankful that Gilbert didn't press it further, and instead opted to just settle into the calmness of the night, standing beside her to view the moon together.

After all, how could she possibly tell him that she (maybe, just maybe!), after all, might be attracted to _awesomeness_.

**Even if the Sky is Falling Down**

If you enjoy it, please do leave a review

I haven't been able to complete Slow Me Down, so it would have to wait a little bit longer


End file.
